El amor todo lo vence
by Hime85
Summary: One-shots de esta perfecta pareja


ATENCION: Decidi hacer mi propio fic con one-ahora que se me ocuran para la mejor pareja de bleach, nuestro amado IH nwn, esto tendra mucho contenido anti IR tambien asi que espero que disfruten este one-shot que es el primero que hago.

* * *

Historia 1: La luna que ama a la princesa.

Era de noche en la ciudad de katakura y en ahi de podía apreciar a un joven de cabellos tan naranjas como la llema de un huevo en un estado de crisis nerviosa debido a sus sentimientos a una bella joven que el considera su sol.

Esta bella joven se llama Orihime, su hermosura es la mas grande que Ichigo hubiera visto en toda la faz del planeta, ella tiene unos preciosos ojos de color plata que era similar pero mas hermoso que el brillo de la luna, su laraga docil y suave cabellera naranja como el ocaso es la envidia de todas las chicas de su instituto, su figura tan delicada y femenina es lo mas bello que podía apreciarse en una chica, su enorme busto es tambien la envidia de todas las mujeres que la rodean, ante ichigo sus pechos tan enormes, redondos y que rebotan en su caminar es lo mas perfecto del mundo, orihime sin duda es la envidia de todas las chicas celosas de su instituto y ella es incluso mas preciosa que cualquier modelo existente, ademas su voz es tan pura delicada y melodiosa que con cantar incluso hasta los animalitos se juntan a su alrededor para escuchar su bello canto, ichigo siente que el no tenía oportunidad alguna de enamorar a esa diosa y por eso no puede dormir en esa noche, ichigo suspiro trisste al recordar que su amada se encontraba en la sociedad de almas entrenando sus asombrosos poderes con la inútil de la enana rukia pero decidio ir a verla y confesarle su amor antes que otro hombre se la quitara, el mataria a quien fuera por tener el amor de su inalcanzable sol.

Estaba a punto de salir de la casa para buscar a su ori cuando tocaron la puerta, al salir para ver quien era se topo con la idiota y tabla de su nakama.

-que haces aqui rukia? Pregunto ichigo muy enojado por verla a ella y no a ori.

-Ichigo quiero decirte algo inportante,dijo la tabla de manera nerviosa. Yo te amo Ichigo!, confeso rukia haciendo que ichigo pusiera una cara de asco.

-como se te ocurre decir eso eres estupida acaso? yo solo tengo ojos para ORIHiME, como se te ocurre que me fijaria en una tabla como tu?, dojo ichigo furioso.

-pero ichigo!, dijo rukia llorando, si no me amas a mi no lo haras con nadie! mucho menos con orihime la matare entonces para que no estes con nadie!, dijo una desquiciada rukia.

-a callar!, dijo ichigo dabdole una cachetada fuerte a rukia que la mando al suelo, como se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encina a mi amada te mato maldita perra envidiosa! Tu siempre le has tenido envidia a mi sol pero no dejare que la mates maldita bruja perrukia!, dijo ichigo pateando la pata y mano de rukia que lloraba en el suelo, luego la arrastro de su ropa y la deja en el basurero que estaba en la esquina para salir corriendo en busca de su amada.

Llego a la casa de orihime y entro a su casa sin que ella se diera cuenta que alguien entro a su casa, ella estaba en ropa interior dispuesta a ducharse asi que ichigo tuvo una hemorragia nasal ante la preciosa vista, sin que ella se diera cuenta el la abrazo por la espalda y llevo sus manos hacia sus enormes y suaves tetas para acariciarlas u hacerlas rebotar, orihime suspiro por la caricia y llevo sus manos sobre las de su amado para que el apretara sus gigantes senos.

-orihime te amo, por favor amame tu tambien y acepta ser mi esposa, quiero envejecer a tu lado y tener tantos hijos contigo que mínimo aceptare 6, que dices preciosa?.

-Kurosaki-kun! yo te amo mas que a mi vida, te amaré en esta vida y en las 5 que nos faltan, y si acepto casarme contigo!, dijo una alegres orihine rompiendo en llanto.

Los prometidos y futuros esposos se besaron apasionadamente mientras el llevaba a la ducha a su princesa para desvestirla del todo y bañarse con ella, el se quito la ropa y entre suspiros y promesas de amor hicieron el amor esa noche, estando una vez los 2 en la cama el la vio dormir para vesar su frente y jurarse a si mismo que siempre la cuidaria, el siempre amaria a su bella sol...

O-O-O-O

Actualizare el sábado nwn


End file.
